terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Terran Empire
The''' Terran Empire''' is a sovereign nation encompassing significant portions of land in the southern and northern hemispheres of Earth. It consists of nineteen territories, three vassal states and four off world colonies, and has a population of more than 1.7 billion people. The Terran Empire succeeded the Australian Empire on the 9th of May 12,020, after The First Reformation. The Terran Empire, like its predecessor, has adopted the doctrine of Terranism as its central guide to benefit and ensure the survival of humanity. The Terran Empire continues to lead the charge in technological development, exploration of space and the elimination of poverty and inequality. The Terran Empire maintains strong relations with the People's Republic of China and the Republic of India, while it remains at odds with the European Union and the Russian Federation. The Terran Empire shares borders with the People's Republic of China, the Republic of India, the People's Republic of Bangladesh, the Republic of the Sudan, the State of Libya, the Islamic Republic of Pakistan, Turkmenistan, the Republic of Turkey, Georgia, Canada, the United Mexican States and the Russian Federation. The Terran Empire throne, the Throne of Terra, was established in 12,020 HE by Joshua Wright, succeeding the Throne of Australia which was established after he led a revolution that overthrew the Commonwealth of Australia. House Wright and the Empire is currently presided over by Empress Amelia Wright, daughter of Joshua Wright. Etymology The origins of the name, Terran Empire, originates from the Latin Terra, meaning Earth, and Terran which relates to Earth and its inhabitants. Empire is defined as an aggregate of nations or people ruled over by an emperor or other powerful sovereign or government. In this sense, Terran pertains to the Earth and its inhabitants, and Empire pertains the aggregate of territories ruled over by a monarch, emperor or empress, and a democratic autocracy. Thus the Terran Empire is the Empire of Earth or the Empire of humans/humanity. History First Reformation The Terran Empire itself is a successor of the Australian Empire, which was reformed on the 9th of May 12,020, during the first offensive of the South East Asian Campaign. Its primary goal was to unite all current and future citizens of the Empire under a single welcoming name, rather than the narrow, Australian Empire. It also reformed the government, allowing for the introduction of territories and territorial governance. The South East Asian Campaign ended in 12,025 with the final defeat of the military of the Republic of the Union of Myanmar. With this eleven new territories became a part of the Terran Empire, and Singapore was became a vassal state. The Emperor had been negotiating with Singapore since the beginning of the campaign, stating that he did not seek to invade them, but would if they proved to be a threat. As the campaign came to a close Singapore requested vassal membership in the Empire. The Empire began to immediately initiate elections for regents and representatives, while at the same time deploying thousands of aid workers, including reserve military, to aid the injured and poverty stricken as well as to rebuild vital infrastructure. The Empire also had to contend with the military remnants and also many corrupt politicians who had gone into hiding throughout these territories. See: The First Reformation Crushing Corporations Immediately following the reformation, the Emperor initiated a plan he called Corporate Downsizing. This plan aimed at limiting corporate control and influence of governments, limit their grip on society and ensure that they were contributing to society, and he sought to address the abuses of their employees and the environment. Australia, New Zealand and South East Asia had very few powerful companies during this period, with the most powerful companies based inside the Empire being banks, conglomerations and mining corporations. For the most part these corporations were beneficial to Australia, however there were aspects of these corporations that the Emperor believed needed to be addressed, namely their impact on the environment as well as the banking financial planning scandal and other banking wrong doings. As for corporations based in other nations with a significant presence in Australia, they too were targeted for their impact on the environment and a small amount of profits invested in Australia. But the Emperor was cautious not to have them pull out of the Empire, as the Empire was still not entirely self-sufficient. Chinese-Terran Alliance During the first offensive in South East Asia, the Terran Empire realized quickly that they would soon share borders with the People's Republic of China. So Emperor Joshua traveled to Beijing where he laid the ground work for the Chinese-Terran Alliance. When the campaign was over the Chinese-Terran Alliance was announced. The alliance is a defensive, military, scientific and trade alliance, ensuring peace, mutual defence, sharing of scientific data and aid as well as trade. In recent years it has been used in the development of a space program and the exploration of our solar system. This alliance has been of great benefit to both signatories, military support has been used during the Korean Unification, Middle Eastern Campaign and North American Invasion. China also provided economic and medical aid after the South East Asian Campaign and Middle Eastern Campaign. Hypertransit In 12,022 the Emperor and Imperial Ministry for Infrastructure announced their plan to construct a hyperloop system in Australia, calling it the hypertransit. It would be a figure eight shape with two tubes running parallel. Significant portions will be underground, with areas only above ground where necessary. The hypertransit system will connect most major cities, though some cities require further transport. To begin with eight stations will be constructed, these stations will be located near Perth, Adelaide, Canberra/Sydney, Brisbane, Townsville/Mackay, two stations that have allow for train or bus transfers to Melbourne and Darwin, and one station in the north of Western Australia near Broome. Additional stations can be constructed as needed. All jobs will be sourced from Australia, New Zealand and possibly Papua New Guinea an Timor Leste. All materials will be sourced from the empire, this will also prompt iron ore to be refined in Australia, with other raw minerals and ores exported into Australia. It is expected this project will take from six to ten years to complete. Space for Terrans Since the Australian Empires formation, space became one of the most central focuses of the Empire. By 12,022 the Terran Empire had established a space agency, the Terran Space Agency and the Terran Empire Space Navy, were building an orbital station and were developing technology vital to exploration of the system, such as life-support systems, EM drive, fusion technology and much more. Mars and Luna were two of the Terran Empires goals, and though mars had already been colonized by the USA, the viability of its colonization had drastically reduced since 12,021. However when the Terran Empire announced its plan to colonize Mars, the United States announced an influx of funding to ensure their Mars colony remained viable. See: Terran Space Agency British Revolution The British Revolution, led by King William V, occurred in June of 12,023 and overthrew the Parliament of the United Kingdom, installing a democratic autocracy. The revolution was partially influenced by Emperor Joshua who had traveled to the United Kingdom before Queen Elizabeth II's passing. It became extremely similar to the Terran Empire, more similar than most had thought. In reality the United Kingdom was a vassal of the Terran Empire, this was not public knowledge until it was revealed in 12,032 by King William V who believed that the citizens of the United Kingdom had a right to know why they had provided significant support to the Terran Empire during the Korean Reunification. To Mars Though Mars was the focus of the Terran Empire, Luna was thrust into the spotlight shortly after fusion became a viable technology and after the corvette, TSS Fortuna, had been constructed in 12,024. In the same year it was used to ferry equipment and buildings produced by the orbital stations 3D printer to Luna. By late 12,024 it began transporting the first group of colonists, who would lay the ground work for a scientific, mining and defensive base. These colonists were citizens of the Terran Empire, PRC, Japan and the Republic of Korea, known as the Terran Coalition. The base was fully established in January of 12,025 and mining of helium 3 had begun, being transported to Earth's orbital station once per month. The permanent colonists were scientists, while the miners and other workers were temporary, working for three months, then returning home for another three months. On the 3rd of April 12,025 the TSS Fortuna, dropped supplies and equipment on Mars in the lead up to colonization at the end of the year. As 12,026 dawned, the colony ship was nearing completion, and its crew had completed much of their training and were being ferried up to the orbital station, in the meantime the TSS Fortuna had returned to Earth where it was being equipped with drop pods. The Mars colony ship was launched on the 5th of February 12,027 with Terran and Chinese citizens aboard, it would arrive in orbit of Mars on the 19th of June 12,028. See: The Terran Space Agency, Mars and Luna Korea The first military use of the Chinese-Terran Alliance came during the Korean Reunification, which aimed at reunifying Korea and eliminating the threat of North Korea. The Terran Empire, the PRC, the Republic of Korea and even the United States of America established a temporary alliance to defeat North Korea. But in November of 12,026, President Natalie Rutherford of the United States of America was assassinated by a North Korean agent, this agent was later revealed to have been aided by someone in the American government to prevent US unvolvement. As a result the USA, now governed by former Vice-President David O'haren, abandoned their support of the invasion. However Emperor Joshua was able to convince him to provide economic support and to maintain the South Korean border as it expanded north, but Joshua could not claim unified Korea as a territory after the conflict was over. The Korean Reunification lasted a year and was the most decisive victory of the Terran Empire, proving to the world that the Terran Empire was a power to be reckoned with, but also that the Empire wasn't just seeking to expand, rather they were seeking to eliminate threats, as they did not claim Korea as a territory, rather providing support in their reunification efforts. The Terran Empire had used extraorbital corps, highly trained soldiers dropped from orbit in a drop pod into the combat zone, allowing them to secure strongholds and get behind enemy lines. It was this technology that was vital in defeating North Korea. The Republic of Korea had taken control of the entirety of Korea, and after eight days, voted to join the Terran Empire as a territory. The USA protested at this decision by the Korean government, but decided against military intervention. Thus unified Korea became a territory of the Terran Empire. A New Home The Korean Reunification ended just as the Mars colony ship arrived in orbit of Mars on the 20th of June of 12,028. The colonists had thankfully not met with any difficulties during the journey and arrived safely. Travelling down to Mars was another matter entirely, the rocket detached from the Mars colony ship with all but eight colonists aboard. The rocket encountered a major issue during landing, when one of its thrusters ceased functioning for almost three minutes. Thankfully they were able to find the issue and reactivated the thruster, but the impact with the rocket impacted the ground, breaking the landing struts and severely damaging almost all of the thrusters. Though the rocket would have been used to return to the colony ship in an emergency. Sydney later decided to scrap the rocket, using it to aid in the construction of the first base in the lava tube.The thirty two colonists on Mars planted a Terran Empire flag and began the long process of establishing a base in the lava tube. Preparing for the arrival of another fifty colonists in early 12,029. 12,032 Olympics In 12,030 the Terran Empire secured the 12,032 Olympic Games which were to be held in the Imperial Territory of Vietnam. Much of Europe and America protested at this decision to allow the Terran Empire to host the Olympic Games, after their blatant violence and disregard for other nations. But the Olympic Committee believed that it would improve relations with the world and the Terran Empire and would also showcase how Vietnam was benefiting under Imperial rule. However the Terran Empire had initiated an invasion of the Middle East a few days before the Olympics was set to begin. The European Union called for the Olympics top be boycotted, the Olympic Committee debated and eventually decided to proceed with the Olympics. So in 12,032 the Ho Chi Min Olympics opened, the European Union recommended none of its members participate, however this recommendation went unheard by most. The Olympics boosted the Vietnamese economy, and most nations commented on how well Vietnam was doing, in terms of its infrastructure, reduced poverty and reduced environmental issues. Peace to the Middle East Many nations had tried to bring peace to the Middle East after it was divided up by the former great Empires of the world, these being the British Empire, French Empire and a few others. It was these divisions that led to conflict, with religious and cultural groups trapped on either side of the arbitrary borders. Iraq, Syria and Afghanistan were involved in civil wars at some point, and a majority of the time the US, UK, Australia and other nations aided the side they believed was 'good.' In some cases they supplied weapons, and in others they had boots on the ground, eventually they would install their own government in said nation. But these almost always failed, and once again conflict broke out. When the Terran Empire was formed there were two ongoing conflicts, the Invasion of Afghanistan and the Syrian Civil War, with the Iraq war coming to a close in 12,020. But the Emperor, after the Korean Reunification, decided to step in, ensuring these regions were stabilized and their citizens, who had suffered the most, were given aid. So in 12,032 the Terran Empire, its ally the PRC and its vassal the United Kingdom invaded the Islamic Republic of Iran, a nation which most outsiders believed was an unwarranted target. After almost two years the invasion of the middle east came to a close, with a Terran Empire and allies victory, claiming Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and Syria as territories of the Empire. This conflict, like the Korean Reunification, used extraorbital corps See: Middle Eastern Campaign Invading America In the past Emperor Joshua had invaded unstable nations, or nations that had committed human rights atrocities. So when he announced to the Imperial Assembly, three days prior to the invasion, that he planned to invade the United States of America, many of the Regents protested his decision. This was the first and only time during the Empires short history that the Emperor came close to being deposed, but when the Emperor was allowed to explain his reasoning, most of the Regents accepted his judgement. Thus on the 21st of September 12,039 the Terran Empire declared war on the United States of America. The President of the United States laughed at the declaration and said let them come. She would later back track on her words when the United States lost almost half of its navy, which was hijacked by the Terran Empire in one of the most stunning strategies in recent history. The invasion of North America proceeded with a land invasion through Mexico and numerous coastal landings. This led to involvement by the People's Republic of China on the side of the Empire and involvement of the French, Germans and Italians on the side of America. All three nations provided soldiers and equipment to the Americans to bolster their defence against the Terran Empire, meanwhile in Europe itself the Germans and French attempted an invasion of the United Kingdom in 12,041. But the United Kingdom repelled the invasion benefiting from the recently recommissioned Maunsell Forts and Guernsey and Jersey which had been secretly fortified. As the French and Germans licked their wounds, the British decided to go on the offensive, and in less than a month they had landed in France, taking the major cities of Abbeville, Caen and Rennes. It is often debated as top why the British were so successful, the simple answer was the technology and aid from the Terran Empire, drop pods being the most notable. Meanwhile back in North America the government was faltering as the Terran Empire and the People's Republic of China made significant gains right around America, and by 12,043 the United States was on the brink of collapse. On the 28th of October 12,044 what remained of the United States, South Dakota, Nevada and Wyoming, capitulated. The United States became an Imperial Territory, however Hawaii was granted vassal status, while Alaska was given complete independence, as it had remained isolated from the conflict. Alaska would become the Republic of Alaska, housing the remnants of the United States government which had fled their during the capitulation. As for the Germans, French and Italians, they immediately negotiated peace, and France's territories taken by the British were not returned. On a larger scale the Empire was now more powerful than ever, and many believe that the Russian assassination of the Emperor was an attempt to prevent this very outcome. As for North America itself, the upper class response was one of hatred as the Empire cracked down on corporations, the middle classes who didn't suffer but benefited to an extent, also hated the Empire but mostly due to patriotism, while the lower classes who had benefited most from the invasion, embraced the Empire. Death of the Emperor On the 3rd of October 12,044 HE Emperor Joshua Wright and his wife Empress Anna Musgrove attended the ceremony of a fallen soldier at City Hill in Canberra. At 3:30 pm the event ended and the Emperor and his wife made their way to their vehicle. His wife entered the vehicle first and as the Emperor turned to enter the car, it exploded. He was thrown away from the blast, whilst his wife, an imperial guard and the driver were killed instantly. The Emperor was rushed to hospital, he had had lost a significant portion of his left arm and left foot, he had scorch marks on the rest of his body, and his face was embedded with shrapnel. The doctors stated that he would not make it through the night, so his daughter was rushed in to bid him farewell. As the night progressed his parents had arrived, as had his sister, they also bid him farewell. His final wish was to address the empire, which he did: Less than an hour later the Emperor passed away with his friends and family around him. The 4th of October became a day of mourning, all citizens were given the day off, and the Emperor's body was buried in the Hall of Monarchs in Canberra. Empress Amelia had a few things to say about her fathers death, though she loved him dearly and was deeply saddened by his passing, she wanted to remind people that three others died on that day, her step-mother Anna, Lieutenant Perry and Sergeant Diver of the Imperial Guards. Believing that they should be remembered for their sacrifice as well. The assassination was on the verge of the victory of the United States, and was originally believed to be perpetrated by the remnants of the United States government, however after it was later determined to be perpetrated by the Russian Federation. His assassination did not did not dull the flames of the Empire, instead they raged even hotter and with Amelia Wright ascending the throne, the North American invasion came to a swift and victorious close. Amelia's ascension was seen as premature and many believed it would lead to chaos but the North American invasion was just the first of her successes. She would further her fathers aim at ensuring equality throughout the Empire, and she set the precedence for the first openly homosexual monarch, making her intentions known that she would marry her partner Natalia Summers. The Emperors death did not have the intended effect, and Russia, though never admitting to the assassination, were outraged at the outcome. Government The Terran Empire is governed by a democratic autocracy, with Empress Amelia at its apex, in a role that grants her near unlimited power to govern the Empire and all its territories. Each territory has a figurehead, a lord or lady, who serves as a monitor of a each territory and its regents, they sit in on state assemblies and uphold the democratic process. Each state inside of a territory is represented by a regent in the Imperial Assembly, who governs on behalf of the monarch, passing policy and law in each territory. Each regent also heads their own state assembly, which consists of district representatives, and in turn they act as the leader of said state. The Terran Empire is governed from Parliament House in Canberra, and like most governments, it is separated into three branches, executive, legislative and judicial. The executive branch is given the authority to legislate and adjudicate, and consists of the monarch, protector of the realm, territorial lord or lady, imperial ministries and state ministries. Each has a strict guidelines to follow, and not all can legislate nor adjudicate, some serve as monitors and figureheads. The legislative branch is comprised of the Imperial Assembly and ninety two State Assemblies, as well as the monarch and protector of the realm. Finally the judicial branch, is comprised of the Imperial Court, State Courts and District Courts. All but justices are appointed by the executive committee, with one appointed by the monarch, though the justice appointed by the monarch can never be elected Chief Imperial Justice. In the Imperial Assembly there are (92) regent seats with (3) vassal seats, and (127) state assemblies. The Terran Empire uses a combination of preferential and compulsory voting, elections for regents are compulsory and occur every two years. Elections for representatives and territorial lords or ladies are preferential, occurring ever three years for both. Though parties do exist, they no longer play a major function in governing politics, however most local elections for representatives involve parties, but very few regents identify with parties, and almost no lords or ladies identify with parties. Pillars of the Empire The Pillars the Australian Empire was founded on maintained in the Terran Empire, these five pillars being the principles of peace, prosperity, freedom, equality and society. The principle of peace focuses on peace inside the Empire, no unnecessary conflicts outside of the empire, and no unnecessary interruptions from the government. The principle of prosperity focuses on employment and industry, wealth for all citizens, and ensuring that all citizens are comfortable and secure. The principle of freedom focuses on the right to speak, think and act as one wants, freedom from physical restraint and freedom from oppression.The principle of equality focuses on being equal in status, rights and opportunities, ensuring that no matter your gender or ethnicity you will be equal. Finally the principle of society focuses on its strength as a binding force, as a guiding force and as a force that helps form many of the other principles. These principles are the focus of the government and it was the Emperor's belief that these principles, and the doctrine of Terranism, that would guide the monarch's that would succeed him. But the principle of society was, in the opinion of the Emperor, the most important principle, and had this to say: In this quote the Emperor referenced governments that sought to pander to 'liberal' groups seeking to limit free speech, action and thought, by instituting laws that prosecute people for their beliefs and ideologies. The Emperor believed that it would be decisions like this that would erode society, that it would be toxic feminism that would erode equality in society, and that it would be corporations who would oppress society, molding it into something they can control and profit from. He also referenced Social Justice Warriors and other such people who often argue on behalf of another group that they perceived are oppressed. Their arguments are poorly researched and poorly articulated, they don't believe in their argument or even the cause. They most commonly argue about misogyny, sexism, cultural appropriation, and certain forms of perceived racism. The Emperor believed that these people were a threat because they were attempting to change society in a way that would limit free speech and even thought. The Emperor also believed that society itself was troubled, and that if onlookers, self preservation, conflict and ignorance continued inside of society, it would fall to chaos. The Monarch The most senior figure of the Terran Empire is the monarch, Emperor or Empress from House Wright. This monarch's succession is primogeniture, the eldest child, both genders, succeeding the throne. The monarch has the authority to legislate and adjudicate on almost all matters as long as they consult the Protector of the Realm, and the Executive Committee. A monarch can govern without worrying about re-election, they can make the unpopular decisions without time constraints. But the Monarch is held to high standards, these being transparency, honesty, and accountability, and should always have to have the citizens best interests in mind. But the monarch is not untouchable, the Protector of the Realm or the Chief Imperial Justice has the authority to initiate what is known as 'dethroning' a process whereby the Protector of the Realm or Chief Imperial Justice takes a ballot of no confidence in the monarch from the Executive Committee and all Imperial Justices. If 85% of vote in favour of no confidence, the Chief Imperial Justice can initiate the dethroning process. This will remove the monarch from their position, install a temporary leader, before a new government can be reformed, or allow the heir to ascend the throne. Admittance Nations can request admittance into the Empire, becoming a territory or vassal, usually dependent on their level of freedom and equality, and other factors. The Imperial Assembly is responsible for admitting members into the Empire, where a representative of said nation requests admittance. They must provide their reasoning and present certain demographics, on which the regents, monarch and lord protector shall debate. Imperial Agencies and Corporations The Terran Empire has seven major agencies, these are the Terran Space Agency, the Terran Empire Intelligence Agency, the Terran Empire National Security Agency, the Imperial Veterans Affairs Agency, the Imperial Transportation Agency and the Imperial Aid and Reconstruction Agency. The Terran Empire has nine major corporations, these are the Imperial News Corporation, Imperial Internet and Phone Service, Criminal Punishment The Terran Empire, since its inceptions, has fought hard to create a justice system that is transparent, infallible and just. The Emperor stated that one of the reasons he led a revolution was to drastically alter the justice system, and with the formation of the Australian Empire he drastically overhauled it. Today we see the product of that overhaul in the Terran Empire, but it still causes much controversy to this day. Less than a month after the revolution ended and the Australian Empire was formed, Emperor Joshua announced a drastic overhaul to the justice system, this overhaul would include the classification of crimes into five categories with corresponding punishments, justices would become more transparent, rehabilitation schemes would be introduced, execution would be reintroduced, a regulation officer would join both the defence and prosecution and lawyers would always be state appointed from a law firm. The five categories of crime today are as follows. These are loose categories and not always final. See: Terran Empire Crime and Punishment for a detailed breakdown of each classification. Rehabilitation has become a major theme in the justice system, instituting programs to rehabilitate drug users, dealers and farmers, abusers, vandals, and much more. Execution was also reintroduced right across the empire, which aims to deter by executing criminals from 12,018 onward as well reexamining previous cases of category one crimes. This reexamination continues to be carried out by a team of fifteen individuals, these individuals are six lawyers, four police representatives, two justices (one state and one imperial) and three civilians with relevant degrees. Any individual found guilty of one of these crimes may face execution, often dependent on the severity, whether they were a repeat offender and whether they served adequate time. A regulation officer is an individual that joins both the defence and prosecution to ensure regulations are being followed, evidence is not being created or hidden and ensure no always are being broke by either side. This is an attempt to prevent individuals from abusing the justice system. Finally all lawyers are state appointed, this prevents inequality in the court room. Law firms still exist and are paid for by the state and individual, dependent on income as to how it is weighted, but lawyers are not hired by the individual. Those that retain a lawyer are the exception. The Empire The Terran Empire consists of over nineteen territories, three vassals and four off world colonies. It is governed from Canberra, Australia, which is one of the smallest cities in the empire. Territories are governed directly, vassals are guided by the Empire, but governed independently, and off-world colonies are governed semi-directly. Territories Imperial territories are former countries directly governed by the empire, it is their regents that form the Imperial Assembly and in turn legislate for said territory. Vassals Vassals are independent states inside of the Terran Empire. They are granted semi-independent governance, meaning they can form their own democratic government, led by a prime minister or president, but are restricted by executive, legislative and judicial guidelines. These guidelines ensure that the democratic process remains democratic and that the vassal does not violate the Imperial Constitution. They send a vassal representatives to the Imperial Assembly. Off World Colonies Off world colonies are semi-independent states governed by the empire, but granted independence in most executive decisions. Relations The Terran Empire maintains strong relations with the People's Republic of China, the Republic of India and other minor nations, including its vassals. While relations with the European Union, the Russian Federation, the Republic of Alaska and other nations who fear or dislike the Terran Empire, continue to decline. Terran Empire Armed Forces The Terran Empire Armed Forces are comprised of the Terran Empire Army (TEA), the Terran Empire Navy (TEN), the Terran Empire AirForce (TEAF), the Terran Empire Imperial Guard (TEIG) and eventually the Terran Empire Space Navy (TESN). It numbers almost 1.3 million personnel (including reservists), and is controlled by the Imperial Ministry of Security, chaired by the Imperial Minister of Security. The Terran Empire Armed Forces are tasked with defending the empire, promoting global security interests and providing aid to the Empires allies. See: Terran Empire Armed Forces Economy The Terran Empire's economy is capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by an abundance of natural resources, high productivity and advanced technology. The Terran Empire's economy boasted the highest GDP which constitutes more than 52% of the gross world product. The Terran Empire imports far less than the nations that form it once did, boasting almost complete independence in food production, metal and plastic production and most medicines. The Terran Empire imports primarily luxury goods, clothing and more. While it exports cars and vehicle parts, sustainable technology (including parts), helium 3, iron, aluminium, and steel, liquid natural gas, sulfur, phosphates, and salt. Income in the Empire ranks among the highest in the world, boasting less than 6% poverty across its territories and having the most equally distributed wealth in the world, with less than 3% of people possessing a little under 26% of the nations wealth. Demographics A census of the entire Terran Empire is taken every ten years, which is carried out by the Imperial Bureau of Statistics. In the 12,020 census the Australian Empire had an approximate population of 29 Million, in the 12,030 census the Terran Empire had a population of approximately 742,320,000, and finally in the 12,040 census, the population of the empire is approximately 1.7 billion. Culture The Terran Empire has a vast array of cultures within its borders, which in turn means a large number of ethnicities ranging from Irish and Scottish to Kurdish and Arab. The large number of cultures and ethnicities, has in the past resulted in conflict, and though conflict has not entirely ceased since the formation of the Terran Empire, it has drastically reduced. The Emperor also clarified that race was reserved to only differentiate between humans and aliens, or if colonists on Mars or Luna develop significantly different makeup, and not to differentiate between the colour of skin or cultural practices. In the Terran Empire loyalty to the monarch and the lords or ladies of each territory has become important to most if not all citizens. Much of this has maintained from loyalty to British royal family, but is also largely in part due to Joshua's benevolent rule which has continued with Amelia. Emperor Joshua has truly lived up to the imperial motto, bringing peace, prosperity and freedom to the empire, but he has also brought equality, advancement, and so much more. Imperial Traditions and Practices The formation of the Terran Empire also brought with it traditions and practices unique to the Empire as a whole as well as to specific territories of the Empire. On Luna the tradition of watching the sun set, and preparing for a night of almost 23 hours, developed. Most colonists celebrate with a meal or drink, watching as the sun sets. On Mars, colonists celebrate the changing of the miners, a tradition which celebrates the return of the asteroid miners who have often spent three weeks mining on asteroids. For an evening after the miners return, colonists celebrate the safe return of their colleagues and loved ones. On both Mars and Luna, when a colonist dies due to accident or other incident on said territory, they are honoured by all its citizens, in a day of mourning. They are remembered for their sacrifice to the colony and receive a personal message from the monarch and protector of the realm, as well as the respective territorial lord or lady. Recognized Ethnicites The recognized ethnicities in Australia are English, Australian, Irish, Scottish, Chinese, Italian, German, Indian, Greek, Dutch, various Aboriginal cultures and Torres Strait Islanders. The recognized ethnicities in South East Asia are Acehnese, Arkha, Austronesians, Baikeno, Balinese, Bamar, Banjarese, Bantenese, Batak, Belait, Betawi, Bicolano, Brunei Bisaya, Bruneian Malay, Buginese, Bugkalot, Burmese, Central Thai, Chams, Chin, Chinese, Indonesian, Cirebonese, Dayak, Degar, Dusun, Filipinos, Gaddang, Galoli, Gorontaloan, Han Chinese, Hmong, Hoa, Ibanag, Igorot, Ilocano, Ilongots, Indians, Indigenous Bornean, Indonesians, Ivatan, Javanese, Kachin, Kagayanen, Kapampangan, Karen, Katang, Kayah, Rohingya, Kedayan, Kemak, Khmer, Khmu, Khon Isan, Khon Muang, Lao, Lue, Lumad, Lun Bawang, Madurese, Makassarese, Makong, Malay, Mambai, Mangyan, Melanesian, Micronesians, Minahasan, Minangkabau, Molbog, Moluccans, Mon, Moro, Murut, Mường, Nias, Nùng, Pala'wan, Pangasinense, Papuan, Phouthay, Polynesians, Rakhine, Sambal, Sasak, Shan, Southern Thai, Subanon, Sudanese, Sulawesi, Suludon, Tagalog, Tagalog, Tagbanwa, Tai, Taww't Bato, Tay,Tetum, Thai Chinese, Thais, Tukedede, Tutong, Vietnamese, Visayan and Zamboangueño. The recognized ethnicities in Korea are Korean, Chinese and Japanese. The recognized ethnicities in the Middle East are The recognized ethnicities in America are Wars and Conflicts See Conflicts Flags and Symbols The Terran Empire flag has the focal point of the Earth and its moon, this is used to depict all members of the Terran Empire living on that little blue planet. The red corner represents the power and might of the empire as well as its origins from revolution, while the blue represents freedom and prosperity. The Terran Empire coat of arms' primary focal point is the phoenix, a symbol that Empire is undergoing continual rebirth and renewal. The blue planet behind it represents Earth and the home of humanity, with the shield, once again housing a phoenix, represents its immortality, its power and might and its freedom and prosperity. The coronet represents the monarch, with the two pillars and coronets sitting atop them, represent the monarchs that shall follow. Category:Empire Category:Australia Category:World Category:Democratic Autocracy Category:Monarchy Category:Democracy Category:Autocracy Category:Government Category:History Category:Expansion Category:Culture Category:Cities Category:Territories